Dating the enemy
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: Lilly Truscott had a problem, she was dating Mikayla! how was that bad? She didn't tell Miley, yet.  Likayla... don't like don't read


**A/N: I just felt like doing a Hannah Montana story, and these two along with reading Bobbyjohn's stories inspired me! Hope you enjoy, Likayla fans, cause I had fun writing something different. :)**

* * *

><p>Lilly Truscott, had a problem, a really big problem. She had a date tonight, and why is that bad you might ask? It was a date with Mikayla, her best friends enemy. She hadn't told Miley either, cause Mikayla said that it was more fun that way.<p>

"Ooo, who are you gettin' all dolled up for?" Miley asked as she got ready. Oh, god what was she supposed to say?

"Uh, no one special, really, um just some gir-guy." She stammered not looking at Miley trying to leave their room.

"Really, where'd you meet him?" Dammit, uh, think fast Truscott, where did you meet him?

"Uh, at that place, um the uh...library." Well, that was a smart and well said sentence! The library that sure isn't suspicous!

"You, Lilly Truscott met a boy at the library?" Yea that wasn't thought out at all. Lilly was having a internal melt down. Mikaylas lucky she loves her, or this shit wouldn't happen!

"Yea, I was kinda shocked too."

"Whats he look like?"

"Um hes a brunette, with really cute brown eyes...that you could just melt in. And full pink, kissable lips and hes really funny and, he just gets me, like no one else..." She trailed off thinking off her beautiful girlfriend, who she really wishes was here right now.

"Aww, he sounds so nice! When do I get to meet him?" Oh, shit! What does she do now?

"M-meet him? Uh, that's not such a good idea." This isn't gonna end well, is it?

"Why, not? I'm your friend Lils you can tell me anything." god she hates lying to Miley like this.

"Haha! Would you look at the time I should go now!" She exclaims looking at her wrist then bolting for the door.

"Wait a minute Lilly, and your not even wearing a watch!" Miley stood up, blocking the door.

"Look, Miley there are some things I just can't tell you." Lilly said and with that she pushed Miley aside and left to go to Mikayla's.

_/fifteen minutes later_

She arrived to Mikayla's huge house, knocking on the door, of course she had a huge house, cause she had to keep her superstar status high. Lilly tried to compose herself, before entering, cause Mikayla would know something was up. Mikayla emerged from the door, her chocolate eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Lilly, baby your here!" She shouted kissing her softly. She held Lilly's hand and escorted her into the living room.

"I figured we could watch the movie I stared in with Zac Effron." The thought made Lilly smile a little. The only thing Mikayla loved more than herself, was her. That alone made Lilly's heart sing. They sat on the couch, cuddling. All seemed right, but Mikayla knew something was off.

"Are, you ok, babe? We could watch something else." Mikayla read her like a book, constantly.

"No, I love seeing you. It's just that..." She trailed off, Mikayla holding her tighter.

"It's _Miley_ isn't it?" She asked a little bit of hate in her voice. Everyone knew she was Hannah now and that Lilly was Lola. Mikayla often teased Lilly, whenever she saw her with the wig on.

"Yea, I just feel bad about lying to her. Before I came here we got in a huge fight, and I had to tell her you were a dude!" Mikayla cringed at that one.

"Oh, please, just tell that country singing hillbilly to mind her own business!" Ooo burn, on Hannah!

"You, know she's my friend! Just because you hate her and I love you doesn't mean I'm gonna be mean too!" Mikayla gave an apologetic look. Old habits die hard, even if your in love.

"Fine, we'll tell her together, after this movie." Lilly gave a confused look.

"Why after?" She she was proud of her girlfriend, but she was still curious.

"So, I can kiss you." And with that, their lips connected. That was another thing Lilly loved. Mikayla would stop obsessing over herself, long enough to be with her. Mikayla straddled her, as they made out slowly. She ran her hands through Lilly's blonde locks, as their tongues wrestled.

"I love you." Mikayla whispered against Lilly's soft, pink lips, before bringing them into another heated kiss.

_/Back with Miley_

Miley layed in bed, thinking of why Lilly was lying to her. Sure she had her secrets and Miley had hers, but who could she possibly be dating to the point Miley couldn't know? I mean its not like Lilly's cheating with Jessie...is she? 'Knock,knock'

"Lilly, I'm gonna make that girl tell me if its the last thing I do!" She groweled to herself, as she walked to the door. She opened it, expecting to tell Lilly off, but was left wide eyed instead.

"Hey, Hannah...er Miley." Miley's jaw was on the floor now. She was frozen in place seeing her best friend, with her worst enemy.

"Miley, I've been dating Mikayla..." Lilly said carefully trying to get, her friend to say something.

"Miley, its okay, I've been treating her well!" Mikayla said defensively, hugging Lilly.

"Best friend stealing bitch say what?" Miley said still wide eyed. She was dating Mikayla! Out of all possible people, it had to be Mikayla!

"Shes not a bitch, she's changed, for me!" Yea, Miley will have to see that to believe it!

"Yea, I love my little Lillybear!" She said kissing Lilly on the cheek. Miley watched in somewhat disgust as her friend smiled at the act.

"Can you atleast tell me how this happened, and why it had to be 'it'!"

"Who, you calling it? Atleast I didn't need a wig to get Lilly to love me!" Ok that struck a nerve, a very violent nerve.

"THAT'S IT!" Miley screamed, getting in Mikayla's face as the to argued back and forth.

"Atleast I sing better!"

"Lip syncing doesn't count!"

"You would know!"

"Of course anyone can hear auto tune!"

"You take that back, you hobknocker!"

"I don't even know what that means!" Ok, Lilly has had enough of this.

"QUIET!" She screamed pushing them inside the room, before someone came and saw.

"God, your so loud!" Miley complained, uncovering her ears.

"Yea, the last time you screamed that loud was when we-"

"I don't need to know about that!" Miley interupted covering her ears. Its bad enough their dating, she doesn't need to know about their sex life. Mikayla took pride in the fact she deflowered her Lilly.

"Well, you would've woken have the neighborhood up if I didn't!" Lilly shouted defensively.

"I'm sorry, Lils." Miley said trying to get a hug, Lilly stepping back.

"Don't tell me sorry tell her sorry. Lilly pointed to her girlfriend, who looked back waving.

"Aww, do I have too?"

"Miley..."

"Fine...I'm sorry Mikayla, for accusing you of stealing Lilly and everything else I said." Miley said false happiness filling her voice.

"Aww, well you should be!"

"Mikayla!"

"Fine...I'm also sorry, for calling you a hillbilly and accusing you of lip syncing and auto tune." Mikayla said fake happiness also in her voice.

"Apology accepted." Miley said, crossing her arms.

"You see, is it that hard to get along?" Lilly said smiling at the two.

"Yes, but for you...still yes, but we're trying." Miley said smiling at Lilly.

"For once I agree with you...god Lilly are you a witch our something?" Haha...'Wizards of Waverly Place'

"No, and if I was you would know." Lilly said wrapping her arms around Mikayla, kissing her softly. Mikayla's tongue entered her mouth and the kissed deepened.

"Ehem, I'm still in here you know." Miley cleared her throat, blocking her eyes from the sight, before her.

"Oh, yea sorry." Lilly, said, Mikayla smiling at the fact she could strike a nerve so easily.

"You know, I gotta admit, you two are kinda cute together." Miley hesitently said. She wanted Lilly to be happy even if it was Mikayla, she was hugging and kissing and god knows what else.

"Cute enough, that you two can become friends?" Lilly asked hopefully.

The two girls looked at eachother for a moment, staring eachother down. They smiled and Lilly had a hopeful look.

"Nope." They said in unison. Lilly just rolled her eyes and kissed Mikayla again.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: So, was this good, bad, or just plain horrible? I wanna hear your feedback peoples, cause this couple doesn't get enough attention, dammit! And you should read Bobbyjohn's stuff...as a Parawhore I command you! **

**ParaWhore **

** Out**

** Review, cause even if this story is bad, it could be worse...trust me **

** :l to anyone who follows him on twitter thats my Jeremy Davis face!**


End file.
